


El corazón de un príncipe

by lenayuri



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic bonds, Marauders' Era, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Time Travel, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Doctor aterriza en el Bosque Prohibido y conoce a Severus quien a pesar de su carácter adusto, se gana un lugar especial en su alma. ¿Podrá hacerse de un lugar en su corazón, también?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolaarlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/gifts).



> Antes que nada, una disculpa enorme por mi tardanza en actualizar; a veces hay que priorizar y la vida real lleva las de ganar. Siempre. Sin excusas.
> 
> Este fue un pedido hecho por **lolaarlo** , en nuestro grupo de facebook *inserte aquí publicidad* [Slash/Yaoi Fiction Request (en español)](https://www.facebook.com/groups/153980688142599/), pueden unirse y pedir o responder a todos los pedidos que están esperando por sus hábiles manos.
> 
> El pedido en cuestión, dice así:
>
>> 10 Doctor/Severus; el Doctor aterriza en Hogwarts y conoce a Severus, del que se enamora, Severus no le hace caso en un principio, final a elección del autor, pero por el medio tiene que haber besos. Fic de más de 500 palabras por favor.
> 
> **Importante** este fanfic será un poco largo y lento en la construcción de su relación. Al principio tuve una idea para la trama y ésta decidió salirse del corral(?) y hacer lo que quiso, así que advertidos están. Otra cosa importante es que no he podido ver Doctor Who más allá de la temporada con el 9no Doctor (al que adoro, por cierto), así que si ven un poco ~~mucho~~ fuera de carácter al Doctor, me disculpo. No es por falta de ganas, sino de tiempo. Whoops.

Severus no se había sentido tan humillado desde… bueno, no hace tanto tiempo, la verdad. Había descuidado su espalda como un inocente primer año y no podía creer que _él_ , de todas las personas, haya podido cometer ese estúpido error.

Por supuesto, no había sido su culpa completamente pero ¿quién le iba a creer a él que debido a la intervención de sus _tormentos_ Gryffindor – alias Los Merodeadores – se había equivocado al tomar el ingrediente correcto para luego agregarlo a una poción ligeramente inestable? Nadie.

Y por si fuera poco, al estallarle el caldero en la mitad del rostro había sufrido de una reacción alérgica a la poción y había sido enviado a la enfermería. Era un camino muy largo desde las Mazmorras a la Enfermería. De lo único que se alegraba era que no se habían encontrado a nadie en el camino, pero sabía que su paz no iba a durar mucho cuando sus compañeros de Pociones esparcieran la noticia.

Tras ser dado de alta por Madame Pomfrey, Severus hizo su camino hacia el Bosque Prohibido para recolectar algunos ingredientes; la acción no tenía algún motivo ulterior más que brindarle paz y sosiego a su mente abatida. Se preocuparía de la humillación en la cena, pero por el momento disfrutaría de su tiempo a solas.

Lástima que Severus no fuese un Vidente para prever que sus planes no iban a salir acorde lo esperado.

.

El Doctor había estado sobrevolando Escocia cuando la TARDIS se volvió loca – perdón, él quiso decir, _inestable_. Los tableros comenzaron a emitir sonidos extraños, los altímetros oscilaban como si no supieran si estaban arriba o abajo, ni siquiera quiso comprobar las lecturas del anemómetro y los barómetros mostraban actividad atmosférica con la que no se había encontrado en la tierra desde aquella vez que visitó al Rey Arturo y a Merlín.

Un brillo ligeramente maniaco cubrió su rostro y el Doctor comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar, meneando palancas y apretando botones antes de lograr que la TARDIS se balanceara lo más normal posible y decidió aterrizar antes de dañarla de verdad. El aterrizaje fue un duro golpe que sacudió todo en el interior de su _pequeña_ , pero no hubo ningún otro incidente parecido.

Revisó cada centímetro de la TARDIS y al no encontrar nada fuera de su lugar, decidió salir y explorar el lugar que gritaba a todas leguas _magia_ ; porque a pesar de todo lo que ha visto y vivido en sus viajes, la magia seguía siendo uno de sus temas favoritos.

Había sido fascinante descubrir que Merlín era un portador de magia en aquél entonces. El Doctor recordó con una gran sonrisa el shock del mago al descubrir sus orígenes y de la TARDIS, y tras una breve inspección en su mente para comprobar si era verdad su historia, Merlín se había convertido en un amigo – el primero al que le contó sobre su planeta y la guerra contra los Daleks y el dolor por quedarse solo.

—Deja de preocuparte, mi amigo. Algún día encontrarás ese _algo_ que te regresará el brillo en tu mirada. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no en mil años, pero vas a encontrarlo.

Y eso había sido lo último que le dijo antes de emprender su viaje al futuro. En un principio creyó que ese _algo_ era Rose, pero tras un par de aventuras juntos descubrió que sólo la veía como una hermana de viajes, una amiga incondicional que nunca lo traicionaría y siempre estaría ahí para él. Pero el Doctor anhelaba _algo más_.

Con un suspiro siguió caminando por lo que parecía ser un bosque. La tarde comenzaba a caer y el horizonte ya se pintaba de los típicos colores del atardecer. Era una de las cosas que el Doctor apreciaba de la tierra. Sus paisajes eran algo único, y para él que había viajado por cientos de mundos, la tierra siempre sería su favorita.

Creyendo que su caminar era al azar se dejó guiar por un tirón agradable de su alma que le servía de guía, llevándolo hasta un claro lleno de plantas, magia y de una figura encorvada sobre un par de yerbas de aspecto amenazador.

Dio un paso más hacia el claro y antes de poder dar un segundo paso, la figura se irguió completamente, olvidando de las yerbas y sacando lo que parecía un palo largo – _varita_ , una voz susurró en su mente de alguna forma. Merlín no había necesitado una, pero a veces utilizaba un cayado para maximizar su poder. Supuso que debía servir de la misma forma.

—¿¡Quién eres!?— ante la demanda, el Doctor alzó las manos en un gesto universal de rendición y sonrió encantadoramente al joven frente a él.

—Soy el Doctor.

Por la reacción del joven, era no era una respuesta que esperaba. El gesto de molestia cruzó sus facciones por un instante antes de que su mirada se cerrara nuevamente —Te pregunté _quién_ eres, no _qué_ eres, _muggle_.

El Doctor frunció el ceño ante la palabra desconocida, pero supuso que debía referirse a los no–mágicos; se encogió de hombros y volvió a responder —Pero soy _el Doctor_ , ese es mi nombre. Y lo que soy… bueno, todo depende de ti, ¿quieres escuchar mi historia o seguirás apuntándome con tu varita, señor desconocido?

El joven frunció el ceño y el Doctor sintió un ligero empuje en su mente. Dejó sus defensas mentales bajar un poco permitiéndole saber al otro que no mentía y que no tenía intención de lastimarlo y que, al final, él era quien tenía el poder en sus manos – de una forma literal – y que sólo quería hablar con él.

Tras unos segundos, el joven se retiró de su mente, bajó su varita pero no la enfundó y el Doctor pudo bajar las manos, acercándose al mago – el tirón de su alma creció mientras menos espacio había entre ambos. Era como si hubiese encontrado algo que había perdido desde _siempre_.

Su mente aún no había notado que futuro del mago frente a él le era desconocido, pero eso no era de importancia para sus corazones. Ambos comenzaron a latir al unísono con el del joven mago, creando un pequeño, tal vez un poco débil vínculo que se iría reforzando con el pasar del tiempo.

El Doctor no lo sabía aún, pero lo descubriría pronto.

Los Señores del Tiempo no podían ver el pasado–presente–futuro de sus almas gemelas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien pregunta, Severus está en su sexto año y nada ocurrirá por el momento. Como dije, esto irá lento por ambas partes porque si bien ya comenzó a formarse algo, _ninguno_ se ha dado cuenta aún. Paciencia, esto va lento, pero seguro.  
>  Ahora, ¿qué les pareció? *se esconde de los tomatazos* Comenten, pregunten, díganme lo que piensan~ :3


	2. Merlin

Severus le había pedido al desconocido – el Doctor – que le diese un par de días para pensar en lo que le había dicho. El hombre accedió y sin dejar de sonreírle se despidió, asegurándole que estaría esperando por él en el mismo claro donde se habían conocido. No sabía qué creer, sinceramente.

Las burlas de esa noche durante la cena en el Gran Comedor ni siquiera le importaron. Su mente completamente llena de la historia del Doctor, sobre su gente, sus viajes, la guerra contra los Daleks. Era inverosímil, imposible… _pero la magia también es imposible, y mírate_ – su mente tenía un punto válido en señalarle ese hecho.

Pero aún así, Severus no podía simplemente aceptar todo lo que el hombre le había dicho. Había leyes que incluso la magia no podía cruzar y este hombre, _este Doctor_ clamaba poder ir hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el tiempo a su antojo, _en una cabina telefónica_ , ¡por Merlin!

 _Eso es_.

Si el hombre decía haber sido amigo de Merlin, seguramente habría alguna prueba, un registro, una nota…

Sin darse cuenta, Severus ocupó un poco más de dos meses en la búsqueda de información, tanto dentro de la escuela como en Hogsmeade, usando sus ahorros para comprar pergaminos y diarios y cualquier material que pudiese haber sido escrito por Merlin.

Severus se sumergió en su investigación, centrándose en sus estudios, en su investigación de pociones y en la posible veracidad de las palabras del hombre extraño que conoció en el claro.

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron y Severus había decidido quedarse en el castillo; necesitaba investigar más y no podría hacerlo en casa con su padre presente. Además, la quietud y vacuidad del castillo le ayudaría a enfocarse.

El último desayuno, antes de que los estudiantes salieran de vacaciones, trajo consigo la lechuza ganadora que le brindaría a Severus paz a su mente de una vez por todas. Terminó su desayuno, hizo sus despedidas y _casi_ corrió a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

No sabía cómo, pero algo le decía que _ese_ paquete era la respuesta a todo lo que estaba buscando.

Al llegar a la entrada, susurró la contraseña y ocupó el sofá frente a la chimenea. Colocó el paquete envuelto sobre su regazo y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. _Ese era_. Con una mano temblorosa comenzó a rasgar el papel, enviándolo con una fluorita de su varita hacia el fuego, antes de que su respiración quedase atrapada en su garganta.

 _El diario de Merlin_.

Severus no supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvo quieto, pasando sus largos dedos que ya comenzaban a mancharse por pociones por cada una de las curvas de la letra del mago más grande de la historia – no importaba lo que los Gryffindor dijeran, el director Dumbledore nunca llenaría el lugar de Merlin.

Con sumo cuidado y reverencia, Severus abrió el diario y comenzó a leer.

Severus no dejó pasar ninguna entrada, y a pesar de estar escrito en inglés antiguo pudo entender la mayoría de las aventuras que un joven Merlin pasó junto con el que se convertiría en Rey, Arthur.

Con el pasar de las hojas, así como de las horas, Severus pronto encontró una breve mención del hombre que se hacía llamar Doctor.

> _Había sido mi turno para buscar agua mientras Arthur preparaba el campamento cuando me encontré con un hombre de vestimentas extrañas, justo al lado del camino. El hombre era más alto que yo y hablaba de manera extraña, con frases que siguen sin tener sentido para mí y con referencias que nunca había escuchado. Se presentó como ‘El Doctor’ y aunque no sé si eso es un título honorario o su nombre real, sé que no miente. Algo en él llama mi magia, tanto como Arthur lo hace, pero de forma muy diferente._
> 
> _Un par de días fueron suficientes para comprender qué había sido ese algo. Era un vínculo. Mi magia se vinculó con el desconocido, creando un lazo eterno de amistad con él. Y es ahora cuando comprendo que esa no sería la única vez que vería al hombre en mis viajes. A mi amigo, El Doctor._

Severus continuó, perdiéndose de la comida y la cena. Utilizó a un elfo doméstico para pedir un aperitivo y volvió a sumergirse en su lectura.

> _Han pasado un par de años desde la última vez que vi a mi amigo, El Doctor. A veces pienso en él, preguntándome en qué clase de aventuras se encuentra ahora y deseando poder verlo de nuevo para comprar si se encuentra bien._
> 
> _Madre Magia escuchó mis ruegos dos días después cuando, mientras esperaba a que Arthur terminase su entrenamiento con espada, mi amigo me encontró. Y a pesar de lucir diferente, mi magia lo reconoció al instante. Me contó de sus nuevas aventuras y el porqué de su nueva apariencia. La Regeneración, aparentemente, es la forma en la que pueden evitar a la muerte; sin embargo, mi amigo asegura que no son inmortales._
> 
> _Y fue ahí cuando me contó su historia._

Severus continuó leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche, descubriendo que sí, efectivamente Merlin era el mago más grande de la historia y que sí, el Doctor no le había mentido.

_No le había mentido._

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, una que reflejaba la gratitud que su corazón sentía por el hombre que había decidido que él merecía saber la verdad; que había decidido no engañarlo y abrirse a él, un completo desconocido que le había amenazado con su varita.

Severus se fue a dormir con esa pequeña chispa de esperanza que le hizo esperar un nuevo día, esperando que este hombre se convirtiera en su amigo algún día. Su pecho se calentó de manera agradable y su magia se envolvió en el vínculo previamente formado con el Doctor, reforzándolo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

Esa noche durmió profundamente y sin interrupciones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí. Usar clichés para rellenar los hoyos de la historia es válido; y si se preguntan el cómo Severus pudo encontrar el diario, digamos que no usó vías _plenamente_ legales. Muy Slytherin de su parte, ¿verdad? Y sí, Merlin y Arthur _son_ esos Merlin y Arthur *guiño guiño* ~~odio escribir en primera persona~~
> 
> Usé al 4to Doctor como la primera vez que visitó a Merlin, y al 5to para la segunda. No sé si alguna vez lo visitaron en la serie, pero por si las dudas, yo aquí me lo saqué de la manga. Esto se pone raro conforme avanzo... meh. Comenten, ya saben que no muerdo ~~mucho~~. :B


	3. Rose

El Doctor no había mentido cuando dijo que le iba a dar al joven un tiempo para pensar las cosas. Había vuelto una semana después para descubrir que el mago no había ido al claro y a pesar del panorama sombrío, no dejó que ese pequeño retraso lo desanimara.

Ahora eran vísperas navideñas y el Doctor no sabía qué hacer.

Había adquirido un pequeño presente para su joven mago y no sabía si debía dejarlo en el claro – a expensas de que algo le ocurriera o lo cubriera la nieve – o esperar y rogar porque ese fuese el día donde el joven se presentaría.

Decidió sentarse en una raíz y esperar.

Su mente divagó al momento en el que comenzó a sentir algo diferente en su cuerpo hace un mes aproximadamente. Había ido a visitar a Rose, contándole de este joven impresionante que había conocido, exceptuando el hecho de que era un mago y de otra época. Rose había escuchado todo con una mirada contemplativa, y en cierto punto de la historia donde el Doctor había comenzado a relatarle las cualidades del mago – una vez más – ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos, abriendo los ojos inmensamente antes de sonreír como si supiese algo que él no.

—Y… ¿cuántas veces lo has visitado?— la pregunta le obligó a detener su diatriba sobre el joven, pero respondió sin inconveniente.

—Una vez— la respuesta le valió otra sonrisa de parte de su antigua acompañante, y un brillo en su mirada.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

No viendo razón para mentir, respondió con una de las pocas cosas que sabía del mago —Dieciséis, cumple diecisiete en enero.

Rose se había quedado en silencio unos momentos y el Doctor casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente en movimiento; de pronto se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por la habitación, murmurando para ella misma y hurgando en cajones hasta encontrar una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Luego volvió a sentarse y comenzó a escribir, alzando la vista ocasionalmente para mirarle, sonreír y volver a escribir. El Doctor estaba muy tentado a leer su mente para saber qué exactamente estaba haciendo, pero se contuvo. Había prometido respetar la intimidad de la mente de las personas que eran importantes para él y cumpliría su palabra.

Con un movimiento muy exagerado del bolígrafo, Rose terminó de escribir y volvió a sonreírle al Doctor, dándole la libreta para leer el contenido.

El Doctor no podía creer lo que leía —E-espera, ¿qué es esto?

La sonrisa de tiburón de Rose casi le hizo temblar —Es un plan, obviamente. El plan para ganarte el corazón de tu misterioso _amigo_.

El Doctor no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, pero podría haber jurado que por su tono, Rose quería darle a entender algo que aún no podía discernir. Por supuesto, él quería ser amigo del mago; quería saber de su vida, sus gustos y disgustos, de su familia, su mundo y tal vez, si todo iba bien, invitarlo a viajar con él en la TARDIS.

—No te preocupes; pronto tendrás a tu príncipe y todo saldrá bien.

Por la forma en que Rose lo dijo, el Doctor se preguntó si tal vez podía ver el futuro o leer la mente. Sabía que no había forma en que Rose, un ser humano común, supiera que _todo iba a salir bien_ , pero le creyó.

Aún no estaba seguro del significado oculto en sus palabras, ni en su plan tan extraño, pero sabía que Rose nunca haría algo para perjudicarlo. No después de todas las aventuras que habían pasado juntos.

Su meditación fue interrumpida por el sonido de pasos en la nieve. Y ya que eran demasiado pesados como para ser de algún animal, el Doctor no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista del joven mago acercándose al claro.

De pronto, la vista del mago frente a él y el plan de Rose para capturar su corazón hizo clic en el fondo de su mente y el tirón de sus corazones – que no había descubierto aún de manera consciente – le hizo sonrojarse; las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su ritmo cardiaco se volvió loco.

En todos sus años nunca había experimentado nada igual, pero lo atribuyó al hecho de que el mago había vuelto, le había creído y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él en su pequeño claro cubierto de nieve, abrigado con una pesada capa y temblando ligeramente por las bajas temperaturas.

El Doctor sonrió y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la gabardina y sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto en verde desde uno de sus bolsillos internos.

El mago le miró con precaución y el Doctor sonrió mientras se lo ofrecía —No sabía cuándo iba a poder verte, así que me disculpo por la envoltura ligeramente arrugada— observó cómo el joven tomó con cuidado el paquete, como si nunca hubiese tenido un gesto similar y no supiese cómo comportarse. Eso hizo que los corazones del Doctor se contrajeran de dolor.

—Gracias— fue el susurro del joven mientras sostenía con sumo cuidado el regalo; el Doctor le escuchó perfectamente, como si lo hubiese gritado. Tras unos segundos, donde ninguno se movió ni dijo nada, el mago tendió su mano derecha hacia el Doctor, alzando la vista y con un brillo de felicidad en su mirada, que no se reflejaba en su rostro, se presentó —Severus Tobías Snape Prince, un placer conocerte.

El Doctor aceptó su mano, sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable cuando sus palmas se tocaron; sonrió al conocer, por fin, el nombre de su joven mago. Sin embargo, pasarían un par de meses antes de que se volvieran a ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose hizo aparición y sí, ella **sabe**. Tanto como el doctor McCoy sabe de Spock y Kirk *cejitas* - Vivo de comentarios así que... denme comentarios. O3O


End file.
